Blood Master
by Ace Frost
Summary: Chrome Dokuro is one side of a half and seems to be innocent and shy. But that combination is just a perfect facade to hide the dark sadistic darkness that lies inside of her. Full summary inside.
1. Scene 1: The Varia

**Title: **Blood Master

**Main Character:**Chrome Dokuro

**Full summary:** Chrome Dokuro is one side of a half and seems to be innocent and shy. But that combination is just a perfect facade to hide the dark sadistic darkness that lies inside of her. When the time to fight as the Mist Guardian of the Vongola family beckons does she decide to release the inner _her_. The murder that she considers _art_to be spread far and wide. Because to her beings are just puppets in her hands. And she will become their master at all means necessary.

--

Scene 1 – The Varia

Murder is the taking of one's life. When the heart of a living being other than you ceases to beat. When breathing become unnecessary. One last breath and the model's corpse begins to cold. And to sum it all up, to Chrome Dokuro it is _art_. The reaction of the victim as they pale, their eyes growing wide with shock and disbelief as the last moments of their life slip away. Their minds whirring with thoughts of _why_ and _who_, just as their knees buckle, and the body that could once move betrays them, falling to the ground. The spectacle is to Chrome's delight. While other girls her age squeal to cute toys and pretty boys, Chrome enjoys the beauty of death most. Even if the death scene is of a moment, only lasting so shortly before disappearing for good. To her this art is a fleeting moment that sends flutters in her heart, wound up shivers down her spine, and a colorful taste in the back of her throat. A bittersweet taste of joy.

But she kept this side of her secret, even from Mukuro Rokudo, the one who keeps her alive as her other half. When she was known as Nagi she fell victim to a car accident, taking her right eye and majority of her organs. But it was indeed Mukuro who helps her, making illusions as to replace her organs, and therefore keeping her living. The girl thought she could keep her other side silent, growing to be the innocent and naïve act she puts up. But as her role of being the Vongola's mist guardian surfaces she can simply not stand it any longer. She thirsts for the blood of the heir. For she can smell it as it runs through the boy's veins. It was so sweetly fragranced, so tempting to the cravings of her systems.

On this certain night she inwardly sighs before deciding to head out. If Chrome could not have the heir, Tsunayoshi Sawada's blood then she would just feast on others in his place. She faces Chikusa Kakimoto and Ken Joshima with a perfectly rehearsed uncertain face as she states that she would go out now. Chikusa does not answer her and Ken says he couldn't care less. It was usual, and Chrome couldn't care less about their thoughts. But she had to keep up the act, and telling them things and being uncertain around them was clearly in her script.

The moon is full. The night is chilly, especially in Dokuro's short skirt. She shivers slightly as the wind blows against her gently. The girl quickens her pace while deciding to feed and head straight back afterwards. Then it hits her, the rank scent of blood. Her eyes widened before a small sadistic smile slowly appears on her face. Following the wafted scent to its source she hears voices. Voices speaking in Italian, of course. And the voices were bickering, but no fighting between them, as far Chrome can tell at least.

"_Bel, stop complaining!_" yelps a loud rough voice. And Chrome sighs, and ignores them. But as the path of the scent reaches close to them, she decides to simply walk past them to view the corpse. To see if the death reached her standards. But as she passes, of course the sources of the voices are quite aware of her.

"Who're you, and what're you doing here?" a tall male with long blond hair gruffly glares at her. His name was Squalo, and somehow his very existence was getting to Dokuro. So like most she gave him the cold shoulder, and kneeled down beside the corpse to inspect it. It was quite bloody, and the cause of death was striking some vital points and blood loss. A slash from the victim's right shoulder, diagonally down to reach the left side of his thigh. The cut was deep. And Chrome didn't quite like this death; the reaction was not visible in the model's eyes.

This time a shorthaired male with blond strands covering her eyes spoke, "Ushishi, he's dead, peasant." Chrome glanced at him to see a wide grin on his face, and happened to notice the crown on his head. _Maybe the guy's interested in fairy tales, no?_

"I know," the girl finally decided to speak, "The death of this model is merely amateur work."

"What did you say?!" yelped Squalo as the prince character known as Belphagor laughs. Anything that made fun of or riled Squalo up was definitely amusing. He was hoping Squalo would decide to kill her, at least that'd be better entertainment then walking around doing nothing.

"Calm down, Squalo," a baby spoke. And just by looking Dokuro could tell the baby was an Arcobaleno, one of the 'super babies' of the mafia world.

Chrome sighs, and decides this 'Squalo' is a complete idiot, "Let me explain." She glares, irritated, into his gaze, "A death is _art_, the fleeting moment as a life is taken. The victim you have before you hardly reacted at all…therefore it is simply amateur work." The girl sighs like she is a teenage girl in love. "A beautiful death…is when your model is in fear and disbelief…when they gasp their last breathes, regretting what they shouldn't and _should've_done in their life. When their eyes widen, full of mixed emotions before their heart completely ceases to beat. Even as they lay cold on the ground their eyes are crinkled, forever portraying the look of guilt, shock, fear, and remorse." She spins on her heel to face the sword-wielding blonde ferociously, "Now _that_ is the art of _killing_."

They all stare at the girl before them in wonder. Just _who_ and _what_ was she. Silence befalls all who stand and heard that. And only is that broke when a voice full of pride and power speaks. The figure approaching them in curiosity.

"What's going on?" barks Xanxus, the very leader of the group, "And who's the girl?" And before any other members of the Varia can speak, Chrome does.

"I was merely inspecting the corpse, and who I am does not matter." She stares into the man's piercing glare of his eyes.

"Inspecting?"

"Anyways, I'll be going now," Dokuro states, "It's getting late and I still haven't feast yet." She reached downwards towards to corpse and scoops up some blood in her pale hand. Tilting it into her mouth she wrinkles her nose slightly at the taste. "Ugh, this blood is no good. Just some petty crook."

Chrome enjoys the blood of innocent and sinful beings. For criminals their blood only taste good if they have **a.** killed many people **b.** sinned a lot, or **c.** are filled with regret and remorse. For some reason the darker a person's soul grows, the tastier their blood gets. And this petty crook did not meet her standards at all.

Chrome thinks to herself momentarily before grinning slightly. She now remembers Mukuro mentioning about the members of the Varia were to be their future enemies when they would fight in the battle of the right to be heir of the Vongola. She turns her head towards heir lead, "_I'll be seeing you soon, Varia_." She leaps into the vast dark of the night, disappearing and becoming darkness itself. Leaving the group of males in wonder and curiosity of just whom this girl may be. A possible companion…or enemy?

--

**A/N: **Please review. Constructive critism is not required, but is highly welcomed. Flaming is unnecessary. Hoped you enjoy!


	2. Scene 2: Partnership

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_, or any of the charaters. They rightfully belong to **Akira Amano**.

--

Scene 2 – Partnership

Chrome could hardly stand it, the annoyance of Ken's bellowing complaints and Chikusa's act of _I couldn't care less_. Everything the two males did was frustrating to the girl. '_It's not like you're Mukuro_' that was the excuse Ken used. Yes, she isn't Mukuro. But she had to use all her might to keep up her act and not ruin it by shouting '_It's because I exist does Mukuro exist_.' And that fact was truth. Only because Chrome exists does Mukuro exist. Only because Mukuro exists does Chrome exist. They both seemed handicapped as halves, but they were two halves that just didn't quite make a whole. An abnormality. But she did what the little boy named Lambo struggled to do on a regular basis. She seethed to persevere. There was too much at risk to lose if her act was seen through now. As she sat at the other end of the room her mind whirled with thoughts. And one phrase Ken used on her all the time puzzled her, '_What d'you want?_' What _did_ Chrome want anyway? Her minds paced on this idea only to discover at the end…she _had_ no goal. And for some unknown reason the girl was upset because of that. Did she exist only to kill or be killed, like an animal's existence? Or was she more?

Then one idea struck her. And she decided to devote herself to it, until she died, of course. Gingerly she placed her fingertips onto the patch over her right eye. Or where her right should be, that is, if she had one. A flash of an image went through the girl's mind. It was of that mysterious red eye of Mukuro Rokudo. The eye that reflected the realms he used for his illusions. Chrome Dokuro vowed to take that eye for herself.

Making sure her face wasn't seen by Ken and Chikusa she let out a small amused smile. She knew even if Mukuro, Chikusa, and Ken acted as if they couldn't care less about her, as if she was _inferior_, still trusted her in the very least. And in the position she held she knew she could easily seize Mukuro's prized right eye. But as all evildoers go she still needed some under men or subordinates to carry out her goal. But _who_? _Who_is fit to serve under Chrome? Her brain filtered out the faces of all the people she knew. The Vongola family? No, they were too soft to play the role. Then her mind struck a chord. Who was against her 'family'…who wanted the Vongola family to have the least power possible? The _Varia_of course, who better to help her be rid of Mukuro then them?

Abruptly she stood up, and told the two males she would be heading out. An _hmph_as a reply, she took off. Chrome had a feeling that it wouldn't be too hard to find them, especially when the ever so noisy Squalo probably wanted to kill her. She walked a few blocks before catching the scent of blood, and with a smile she followed, knowing this was either bait for her or the Varia's way of letting out steam. And she was right, in both ways. As she neared Squalo's voice rung out, lecturing or mindlessly yelling at the one known as Belphagor or 'Prince the Ripper' who was yet again getting on the long haired man's (very short) nerves. She stopped to listen.

"Where is that brat?" Squalo muttered, "I already set out the damn blood, and she still isn't coming!"

Bel grinned, "What's wrong Squalo, you miss her?" That earned a snicker from all the Varia, with the exemption of Squalo, who were there. And that also set off the fuse in Squalo.

"Shut up! I just want to beat the shit outta her!" the longhaired man roared. With an inward sigh Chrome decided to make an emergence, this was not going to go as well as she hoped.

"Just because I called you killing amateur work?" Chrome stood alongside the giant machine known as the Gola Mosca, "I was hoping you got over that."

"Finally decided to make an appearance, eh?" Squalo grinned like a shark, bearing his teeth, and reaching for his sword.

Rolling her eyes Dokuro spoke up, "I'm not here to fight you over small matters like that. I'm sorry if I upset your feelings, and please just get over it already." That earned quite a few more snickers, and Squalo's temper to become shorter.

"What do you want then?" Levi A Than spoke up quickly with a glare that could petrify a lion. But it didn't intimidate the girl, who was used to those kinds of glares from Ken.

"I'm here to make a proposition with your leader, Xanxus," and her statement earned bellowing laughter from the Varia.

"Proposition with Master Xanxus?" snickered the prince, "You have _got_ to be kidding!"

"I am not," a flash of annoyance crept into her face but it quickly left. "Anyways, just called your Master, I have no intention speaking to anyone lower."

"Lower? Well, you better get used to it, girly, 'cause this is as far as you get!" Squalo snorted, unsheathed his sword. And that, rather unfortunately, made Chrome's very limited temper snap.

She started up an illusion while harshly speaking, "Just shut up, you annoying piece of _trash_!" Vines surrounded Squalo, disabling movement. And somehow her phrase reminded him of his master Xanxus. The authority used to speak, the concept of _superiority_that was somehow held in her voice. It was all too like Xanxus. They both seemed somewhat superior, as to how inferior they made others feel when they spoke.

"An illusionist?" Mammon, the Arcobaleno who was sat on Gola Mosca's shoulder said in surprise. And it was then that Xanxus decided to appear. There was clearly a pissed off expression on his face. But that was usual to the Varia, and Chrome didn't particularly care.

"What's going on?" he gruffly spoke as he glared at the girl which he considered an unwelcome trespasser, "Levi, speak."

"The girl has a proposition for you, Xanxus-sama," Levi dutifully stated while bowing his head slighly in Xanxus' direction, "And the girl doesn't quite get along with Squalo." Xanxus cocks his head to one side momentarily, as if deep in thought, but promptly speaks again, and this time addresses Chrome.

"You're the girl from last time, aren't you?" Dokuro nods as a respond, "First off who are you, how do you know us, and what is this proposition you offer?"

"My name is Chrome and I am the Mist Guardian of Tsunayoshi Sawada's family, and this proposition is rather complicated."

"The mist guardian of that scum?" Xanxus snorts as his men tense, getting ready to battle if required, "What may you be doing here, then?"

"I have no wish to be the Mist Guardian, but I do have a goal in mind. And that particular goal requires some help, and you seem most suitable for it." She smiles, "But of course it is beneficial to you as well."

"I see." Xanxus grins openly. Thinking for a few moments before speaking again, "But what is in this for _me_?" He addresses himself as if he is the most superior, the one with most authority. And that gets to Chrome vaguely, but she pushes that annoyance aside.

"To be rightful heir of the Vongola family, and to kill as many people to your heart's contents."

Belphagor jumps upwards, "Sound good to me!"

"And what does this plan do to you?" The leader ignores Bel's sudden outburst, dismissing it with a slightly annoyed glare to his direction.

"An eye that knows no boundaries, and the chance to crush those who have gotten in my way." She speaks in code so that the Varia doesn't have a direct clue what she is talking about. If they knew of the eye, wouldn't they wish to have it too? Especially the Arcobaleno illusionist known as Mammon, it was after all the chance to reign as the greatest illusionist in history. And maybe to some extent, the ability of obtaining immortality for himself.

"I think we'll hear you out." Xanxus speaks for all of them. The vines on Squalo are released and he is the only one to grumble at the newly made partnership.

As the rain poured from the night sky, the gears of a clock began to start. It was a countdown, as the plan of Chrome Dokuro set in motion. The blood running through her veins strived for the dominance that she knew she would soon feel once she conquered Mukuro and the other two males who always seemed to strike a nerve within her. Everything would belong to her soon enough. The power she always wanted would before long fill her gluttony.

But Chrome didn't know greed is a vast pool that never ends. It was the downfall of many, and possibly hers as well.

--

**A/N:** Please be sure to review! And also thanks to the following for reviewing:

**silvertwilightgemini- **thank you very much for being the first to review and putting _Blood Master_ as one of your favorites!

**Mayab- **Thank you for reviewing and putting this fic as favorite, and I will be sure to update as soon as possible in the future as well!

**Wind Abattoir-** Thank you for reviewing and for putting this fic as alert!


End file.
